


Transitive

by priestessamy



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I try to keep pretty close to canon, brennan and emily did something great, but basically, but i wanted to make it a little bit more gay, so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessamy/pseuds/priestessamy
Summary: Adaine had only been telling a half-truth when she said she was happy for Ayda and Fig. Maybe her feelings are a little bit more complicated than that.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Transitive

It had been really easy to be excited for Ayda. Adaine talked with her in such an animated way and said that she supported what her friend was telling her. Her best friend. Who loved her. As a friend. And that was great. That was so great. Adaine had a best friend. She'd never had one of those before. Someone who made a special synod and allowed her access and dammit she was so cool.

But the truth was that it wasn't enough. Not really. And hearing what she heard, it gave her so much to think about. Adaine wasn't great at acting on feelings. And when she did act on her feelings, she ended up doing terrible things. So she didn't do anything about this, not right away. Not until Fig and the others were pulled from hell. Not until they had time to address it.

The battle with the Nightmare King was on the horizon and there had to be a better time to deal with this. But she couldn't wait any longer. Inside the haven of the Hangvan, she climbed through the pillows from her own space into the one occupied by her tiefling friend. "...Fig?"

She was laying there holding a familiar-looking feather. As soon as she entered, Fig put it aside and looked at her with her usual cocky smile. "Eyy, Adaine, what's up?"

"Um." She settled in next to her, hugging her knees to her chest. "I talked with Ayda. She let it slip what happened between you."

That managed to pull some of the smirk out of her lips, and she grew more thoughtful. "Damn, for real? She makes me sign a freaking contract and then she's the one who blabs first. Go figure." Fig shrugged and glanced at her, obviously curious. "I'm guessing you didn't just come here rub it in my face? You're not generally the face-rubbing type."

Adaine shook her head slowly, trying to find the right words. It felt like she was always thinking too hard about what words to use. "I want to ask you something, but I don't know how to do so without making it sound accusatory."

"Then just fucking say it, girl." Ugh, how the hell did she come up with this stuff so effortlessly??

"Would you have...? If you'd known... Well. Would that hour between the two of you still happened if you knew that I like Ayda too?"

Fig suddenly looked like she'd regretted inviting Adaine to speak openly. She looked like she was regretting a lot of things. "Fuck. No, obviously not. Never. Shit." She paused for a moment, which meant she was definitely thinking over her own words. That was kind of nice. "I'm really fucking sorry, Adaine. I had no clue."

"I just... I'd never known anyone like her. Intelligent and literal and thoughtful. And she understands what it's like to be alone in a room full of people. She runs a freaking library! How could I not have feelings for her?" Adaine shrugged helplessly. "But... I guess I get it. I got taken away, and you had time to swoop in and do what you always do." The moment the words left her mouth, she regretted it immensely. That made Fig sound like such a horrible villain. "...sorry."

"Nah, that's... fair. But also like." She sighed softly. "I'm trying to be less closed off and more open with my feelings."

"You're literally always so open with your feelings, Fig," she muttered softly. It was the common refrain among their friend group.

She didn't bother to address it, as was tradition. "When I did that shit, it was always... Not Me. I was a doctor, or a cop, or y'know. I was Fig The Rock Star. But getting to know Ayda, she just enjoyed being around me for who I was. The moment she said we were 'transitive friends'... Okay, that's not quite true. I had to look it up first. But as soon as I understood what she was saying, it felt so amazing. I'd never had someone like me for just being myself.

"You have so many people in your life who care about you just the way that you are!"

"Yeah, my mom, my dads, and my party. The people who are supposed to like me. Big whoop." She twirled her index finger in the air in the universal sign for 'obviously this thing isn't exciting in the slightest'.

Both of them were quiet for a while, each having said maybe a few things they weren't proud of. "You know, she wants to be girlfriends with you. And I'm so happy for you. And I'm so not happy for you. I'm sorry about that. I wish I could just... celebrate what you've found. But also I feel jealous." Adaine huffed and sat up, starting to get frustrated all over again. "Do you wanna know the worst part??"

Fig got a wry little smile, glancing at her for a moment before looking away bashfully. "Don't think I do, but tell me anyway."

"When she told me what happened, I couldn't really figure out exactly what... direction to feel things in..."

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

Adaine huffed again, her grip on her knees tightening slightly. "It means... that I'm a little jealous of both of you. You know?" It felt like she was only just realizing something now as the words left her mouth. She hadn't sorted this out until this very moment. "Obviously I wish I had gotten closer to Ayda like you did, instead of getting captured and tortured, and losing my sister again. So I didn't get that chance. But I also think... it would be nice to grow closer to... to you. The same way that Kristen and Tracker are. The same way that our parents... well, your parents... are. After all, we've been in the same party for nearly two years and I don't know if we've ever even considered one another best friends. But Ayda became my best friend in the span of fifteen minutes."

Things got quiet again for a while, but finally Fig did start to shift a little closer to her. "I mean. I always wanted to consider you my best friend. Like you said, Kristen found Tracker, and they spend a lot of time together. Making us the only other two girls in the group who are, y'know, unaffiliated. But I also had no clue how because you're... you're clearly better than me." She started to get a little twitchy, and Adaine wondered if Fig was looking for an excuse to skateboard away from this. But she wasn't going to let her escape now when this insane thing was happening.

"I really feel like Ayda should be here," Adaine said softly.

Fig was suddenly filled with a burst of energy. "Oh!" In a flash, she reached for the feather she'd been toying with earlier and held it up in front of her face. "Hey. Uhh... It's... It's Fig. And I think you said that I can use this to contact you? So maybe uhh... When you've got a sec, we could talk?"

And just like that, there was a burst of flame and their companion was joining them among the cushions. She was sitting much like Adaine, clutching at her legs and wrapping herself with her wings. There was something... odd about her face at the moment. "I have a confession. Would it be acceptable for me to share it?"

"Do we have to sign a contract first?" Fig replied with a cheeky smile.

Adaine rolled her eyes and smiled at her. "It's acceptable. Please share."

"Ahem. Ah. Fig, you did not quite... put the feather away in an appropriate manner. And I heard much of your conversation just now. I did attempt to stop myself from listening in. But I am technically mortal, and occasionally prone to folly."

It felt like her heart had momentarily stopped beating in her chest. "You... heard all of that? Like all of it?"

"As I said, I heard much. Some words were muffled, but I was able to extrapolate anything I could not make out. So for the most part, yes. 'All of that'. As you say."

"Now I feel like an asshole. I'm really sorry for completely disrupting everything."

She heard a scoff from her companion, and she glanced over to see Fig rolling her eyes. "Can you not? You aren't an asshole and you haven't disrupted anything. Jeez."

Ayda nodded in agreement, giving Adaine one of those serious intense looks. "Agreed. You are only being honest, which I'm led to believe is an incredibly admirable trait. The only reason to feel guilty is how you behave from this moment forward." Her wings finally retracted a little bit, fluttering slightly with a bit of suppressed energy. "I have a second confession I wish to make. I assume you have no objections."

"No, please. Just say it."

"I have been very happy to consider you as my best friend, Adaine. But I don't wish for that to be a limiting factor here. If you wish to make our relationship something other than friends, I would not find that disagreeable in the slightest. Nor am I opposed to the idea that you and Figueroth should be something more than party members. It would be, frankly, ridiculous to try and place regulations on how you behave or who you feel affection for. My only desire is for clarity and openness."

Adaine was immediately reminded of the situation with Jawbone and Sandralynn, and how that entire clusterfuck could have been dealt with if everyone exercised a bit more clarity and openness. Could she handle a poly thing with both of her friends? It definitely had its appeal. She glanced sidelong at Fig, trying to get a read on her feelings on the subject.

"Hell yeah!"

Of course. Who could expect anything less from someone so full of life. Whether it was related to her home life, or simply because of who Fig was as a person, how could she not be completely on-board with this idea.

So Adaine decided to concur. "Hell yeah."

"Is 'hell yeah' our method for agreeing to this new arrangement? I don't wish to repeat the phrase without understanding the implicit meaning."

"Hell yeah it is!" Fig said excitedly.

"Ah, excellent. Then I shall also say 'hell yeah' in the affirmative." She stood up and gave them a small nod. "This has been a most productive conversation. I shall bid you all good night."

Ayda disappeared in a burst of fire, and the other two stared at each other in confusion for a second. "Wait, did we want her to leave?"

The tiefling gave an exhausted sigh. "Definitely not. Hey, firebird?" she called into the feather.

"Not a firebird. Phoenix. Half-phoenix if we're being pedantic." She reappeared almost instantly in yet another flame. The pillows and cushions remained unscorched. "You want me to stay? I would very much appreciate it if there could be more kisses.

Without missing a beat, Fig reached out and tugged Ayda down between them. "I think we can probably manage that."

Adaine watched with growing fascination as the two locked lips, seeing the sheer passion between them. For a moment, her anxiety started to break through, telling her that she would never be able to match them. She would definitely end up being the third wheel here, and sooner or later one or both of them would get bored with her and she'd be alone again. She got so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that Ayda had turned her attention on her. Before the elf knew it, hot lips were pressing against her own, licked by flames that never burned. The moment the kiss ended, she was vaguely aware of Fig shifting over to her other side and planting a kiss on her as well. And for a beautiful, wonderful night, her anxiety shut the hell up.

Adaine had never felt this good before.


End file.
